


GRNT Team: Miscellaneous Stories

by SoulofHorus



Series: RWBY Stories [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Exists outside of GRNT's Canon, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, they go on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulofHorus/pseuds/SoulofHorus
Summary: A bunch of stories that are not canon to my story GRNT Team: From Then to Now....yet. Any one-shots or other drabbles will be put here when it concerns them.First, Neo has a date with a certain boy and his team is worried about him. As they should be.
Relationships: Neopolitan/Original Male Character(s), Original male character(s) & Original female character(s)
Series: RWBY Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852216





	GRNT Team: Miscellaneous Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Single's/Valentine's Day! I made this like a week and a half ago.

So, Ray was having a mental freakout, and there were two—no three—reasons why he was. One, Valentine’s Day was coming up. Two, he wanted to make it special for Neo. Therein lies reason number three, he had no idea on how to romance. It was a miracle that she was his girlfriend, his criminal girlfriend, but his girlfriend nonetheless.

The two actually have meaningful conversations and the fact that Nick won’t stop teasing him when he gets that goofy smile when he’s thinking about her. A part of him knows he shouldn’t but he’s letting himself be happy for once. An inner fear Ray has was never having someone to love like he wants. Neo fits the bill, the cute short stack that she is. Maybe a little sociopathic at times, but they easily understand each other. Probably because they both are mute, and the looks they sometimes get when having a full-on fast as lightning conversation in public are worth it.

Granted, sometimes Neo hints at the bedroom and he gains an embarrassed flush on his face, which she says it’s cute for a guy like him to be nervous about that. That alone gave Ray some insight into her background. It most likely wasn’t pleasant, but they never delved into either one of their backgrounds. 

Unfortunately, Ray can never go around with Neo _as_ Neo. She always has to be in her alternate disguise while she is at Beacon, which Ray has to admit, seeing her in pigtails does things to him.

Ray felt a plop on his bed and looked to see Grace, his partner at Beacon, “Whatcha thinkin’ bout?” Her charcoal grey eyes inquisitively staring at him. Her hair was down cascading over her shoulders, a slate color before ending in black tips. She was in her Beacon outfit, but of course, her black ankle booties were still on. She still wears them, getting a new pair every few years. To be fair, it was a staple to her fashion.

Nick, the resident Faunus of _GRNT_ , snickered, “He’s got that stupid smile on his face. He’s thinking about his girl, and thisss time, I can’t blame him. Poor Ray here, he’s been stressing out about Valentine’sss day.” Ray shot a look at the Cobra but did not refute the statement. The Cobra had lime green eyes and dark forest green hair, scales riddled his arms and legs, and little bits of his chest. Some of them were bigger or smaller, but some on his left arm were cracked and scarred. A story for another time.

“Him? Having trouble with romance? He’s the only one of us that has _got_ a significant other,” Tera deadpanned. The boys silently disagreed, they both believe that the two ladies of their team are a thing but haven’t outright admitted it to themselves. The concealed glances, the slightly longer touches, the whole shebang.

Tera was Nick’s partner from Mistral. She’s also estranged from the Rowe Blacksmithing Company or RBC. They specialize in making Huntsman and Huntress weapons. While it sounds counter-intuitive, they make _and_ repair the tools when some don’t have access to that type of equipment. Some of the forges at Beacon are provided by the RBC. However, it makes Tera slightly more hostile to those that bring it up, except her team. They understand why she left, and the choice she made to come to Vale. Mistral was nice, but… yeah.

‘I want to be able to make it a nice day since she probably has not ever had a _decent_ one,’ Ray signed to his teammates. Since he is mute, he needed a way to communicate. Thankfully, all of _GRNT_ and _RWBY_ know some Alteasian sign language, which unsurprisingly, the Ice Queen knows fluently. His class in teaching it, with some assistance from Nella from team _PLTN,_ has gone smoothly in allowing Ray to communicate with his other classmates. Sometimes, he uses his scroll, but other times, he prefers his hands.

Speaking of hands, Neo makes a joke about _‘what his hands do?_ ’, and he may be a pure soul with silver eyes, but even he knows what _that_ implies. Ruby, thankfully, does not, and he will not be the one to explain it to her.

Both of his female teammates nodded, “That’s fair, but where have you thought of taking her?”

‘Well, I heard there was a new ice cream parlor that opened, but I am unsure if she has already been there, and I do not want to ask, because I want it to be a surprise, and then there is a mini-golf place that is opening. I do know that Neo has never been mini-golfing before,’ Ray said but the small frown he now had made his teammates pay attention.

Nick was the first to speak, “Oh shit, you’re serious about her?” Ray nodded as he continued to think.

Tera sighed before plopping on her bed across from Ray, “Hate to be that person, but need I remind you that she is, by all means, a wanted criminal?” The silver-eyed boy nodded.

‘Ever noticed why I always sent you coordinates and a time? Those were to let you know where I was, with her, and if I did not call you or text you back, then you would receive an alert to retrieve me because something went wrong. I may be falling, but I am not an idiot,’ Ray signed without malice.

Nick had a grin and ushered Ray out the door under the premise of guy talk, “I’m going to need you to buy these, just in case.”

‘You cannot be serious,’ Ray had a flush on his face.

“Dead serious, buy them the day before,” Nick recommended.

* * *

Neo was absolutely excited for next week. She had a feeling that a certain boyfriend of hers was planning something for a special day. Even Roman noticed her more… _cheery_ attitude, “So what’s got _you_ in high spirits today?”

‘I have a date next week,’ Neo admitted. She couldn’t lie to the person who taught her to lie in the first place. Her scroll rested in her lap, which had a picture of him smiling at her. She knew how to take great candids. His silver eyes were full of happiness and she has a rare soft smile on her face.

Roman was slightly taken back at her expression, as he has never seen it before, but quickly morphed his face into a neutral mask, leaning on his cane, “You’re serious about him? Is it the kid I ran into at that Dust shop? The one who was there along with those four brats?” Neo nodded to all three questions. “Wow Neo, never thought I’d see the day someone stole your heart. You know what he does, right?”

Neo remembered the first time he asked her out, which it was kind of hard to refuse. It was at the café that they met at weekly. At first, he was curt, He was determined, but she saw a flash of fear. While Neo could have totally crushed him on it, something in her very own being yearned for something like this. Plus, her factor of already being attracted to him in the first place… well, it was a no-brainer. The physical relief she could feel rolling off his shoulders was a huge indicator. The thing was, she’s been watching him… not like _that_ , but she does notice how safe she feels around him like his very aura emits a bubble of safety.

‘I am aware yes, but he does not know what the plan is, but I did give him some truths about me along with it,’ Neo said. Still, internally, she felt guilty about lying to him, the pure soul. Honestly, if Neo wasn’t in this life, oh she would be dating him on the spot. Granted, she already _was_ , but a girl can dream. Not that she regrets going with Roman, her childhood… existed, for a time.

The man in the white coat pulled out a cigar and reached for his lighter, which Neo somehow swiped from him. He patted down his jacket before giving Neo a look. She grinned before lighting his cigar for him. “If you get too close to him and it works, you both are going to deal with the fallout. I need you to focus,” he said through a puff of smoke.

Hearing the same speech multiple times didn’t suit her, but she nodded along anyway. She was already warned of getting too close to him, but how can she not? He’s so nice to her. He sorta already knows that she tried to kill Yang, if the blonde told her, but if she didn’t… she internally winced. ‘I understand, _Dad_ ’ Neo said to tease Roman. The man was literally her only well-known father figure, even if he detests the title.

Roman playfully rolled his eyes, “Hmph, don’t get smart with me, young lady. Now, prepare for your date or whatever, but the show is only just beginning.”

* * *

“Ray, you need to stop freaking out, you’ve been with her a bunch of times. Granted, we haven’t officially met her, but you have your fail safes. If anything happens, we’ll come running,” his partner said with a soft smile. Grace squeezed his arm affectionately. Nick swatted him on the back, none too lightly, but Ray didn’t move. He fixed his sleeveless vest and short sleeve shirt. His pants and boots that match were slightly loose, but nothing constricting.

“Plusss, it might be more ammo for me to teassse you with,” the Cobra snorted out a laugh. “Maybe Beo will join me as well.”

‘Oh please no,’ Ray signed. ‘You are bad enough, but Beo likes to smell me if I have done anything with her.’

“And have you?” Nick asked with a teasing grin.

‘No!’ Ray denied. ‘I… am not ready to pursue that step yet. We only made it to first base, almost to second, but I stopped it. She understood and left it at that,’ Ray shyly admitted a bright red coating his puffed cheeks. However, today was hopefully the day he takes it further.

Tera giggled lightly, “Aww that’s so cute! Here I thought you didn’t know about the four bases.”

Grace spoke, but it was clear that she was trying to hold in a laugh, “N-Now, T-T-Tera, we shou-shouldn’t be s-so-” it was there she lost it.

‘Such supportive friends I have,’ Ray signed rhetorically, not that they were looking at him.

If the context was lost, it was currently the day Ray feared. It was Valentine’s day. The fear grew in him for weeks, like climbing a mountain. Then, the avalanche came, aka today. He texted Neo asking if she was ready. She replied with _‘I’m in our usual spot_ 😘😊😚’ Ray smiled, knowing she uses those when she’s anticipating his arrival.

‘I will see you later, you will not get any details,’ Ray signed to see if they were paying attention.

Nick was the first to scoff, “Pfft, you’d tell us anyway. It’s an empty threat coming from you, buddy.”

Ray gained a glint in his eye, seen by his partner, and she paused. Oh, Dust, he was serious. “You may want to refute that statement, Scales.”

“If he won’t then Beo will, right?”

‘If Beo knew I was going on a date, then yeah, but I only ever told you three. You tell him, then I will not tell you the next time I go on a date. You will receive a text and that is it,’ Ray smiled before closing the door.

Tera was the first to speak after the click, “Are we going to follow them?”

“Oh, hell yeah we are,” Nick replied, getting ready.

Grace, the voice of reason and trying to be a leader, “Come on guys, we really shouldn’t, that’s rude of-”

“Lighten up, Gracie. Besides, I wanna see if the girl he’s with is worthy of my brother,” Nick said. Under the joke, there was a small concern in his eyes. Nick and Ray have been through some things together, and they were reluctant to bring it up in front of the girls. It was for another time.

* * *

Ray rushed outside the dorms and made way for the edge of Beacon Academy, which got a ‘facelift’ if one prefers. It resided on a floating platform now, all powered by Dust, thanks to Atlas. One of Ray’s favorite activities resides on the edges of the Academy. With his Semblance, he learned a thing or two.

That activity, you may ask? It was him leaping off the edge of Beacon to get to Vale.

This was not the first time he has done it, nor would it be the last. He loved doing it, the feeling of the wind blowing against him. The rush of adrenaline as he plummets towards the ground. In his descent, he aims for the local park and then uses his Semblance to stop all momentum.

He can teleport, which he can preserve or discard all previous momentum he had stored. He’s tried to implement it in combat, but he was missing something. _Again, something for another time_ , he thought to himself. He landed and dusted himself off before taking off to the closest flower shop, he had an order to pick up. He was cheesy like that.

The silver-eyed boy ran around the corner and down Main Street of Vale, before entering a flower shop. The woman behind the counter turned and looked at him, “Aww little Sunray, how are you today?”

Since he told her that his name was Ray, she started calling him Sunray, which is the name he was based off. ‘Little’ on the other hand, he was not. He was taller than the elder Faunus woman. ‘Hello madam, are they ready?’ he asked as he got the Lien out of his pocket.

Also, she knew Atleasian sign, the most common language for sign used in Remnant. Of course, the Atleasians had to be first, but Ray digresses. “Of course dearie, a peculiar request, but they were easily found. That will be twenty Lien.”

Ray put out twenty-five, ‘Keep the rest, as a thank you for making a special order for me.’ He smiled, his silver eyes twinkling.

The woman sighed, “I won’t be able to change your mind, will I?” Ray shook his head as he accepted the flowers from her. “Be kind to your date, now you hear?”

Ray flushed but nodded as the bell rung as he departed.

Soon enough, he was rushing to the café, it was about mid-afternoon, and he expected to be out late into the night. He was going to make it special and maybe… he discarded the thought for now. If it happens, it happens.

Soon enough, he arrived at _Slice of Vale_ , a very popular café. There, in his usual corner spot, was a girl in black pigtails, emerald green eyes, and a cute little smirk on her face. Ray’s heart sped up as they locked eyes.

‘It is not like you to keep me waiting, Ray,’ the girl said. ‘Your girlfriend would be disappointed.’ Ray shook off the teasing as he stepped closer to her and hugged her, keeping the flowers out of reach. Of course, she noticed it but didn’t ask as of yet.

He tapped her back with his hand, ‘{I missed you, Neo.}’

She tapped in return, ‘{I missed you too.}’ Such soft words for her. Then they separated, ‘So, what is in the bag?’ The girl was in disguise because of the reasons mentioned prior. Ray never seemed discouraged nor gave pity, but he understood in some weird way.

‘Patience,’ he signed one-handed. ‘Close your eyes, please.’ Well, since he asked so nicely. Neo shut her eyes and waited. She heard the crinkling of foil before something, no _somethings_ were placed in her hair. ‘{Open}’ he tapped on her wrist.

Neo’s eyes opened to see Ray’s scroll camera looking at her, and in her hair were flowers. Two of them, one a light rosy pink, and the other a very dark red, that almost looked brown. Sure, black roses exist, but they didn’t fit. Truth be told, they didn’t fit with her current outfit, but Ray hoped his sentiment was conveyed.

Neo gasped before looking him in the eyes. He knows how much she wants to be _herself_ when they are out together, so this was the closest they were going to get. She had tears in her eyes, but her genuine smile had Ray filled with relief, ‘Thank you,’ she signed before kissing him, to which he returned whole heartedly.

Meanwhile, the trio of _GNT_ watched from a distance, and while they couldn’t pick up on the conversation, they could read sign from a decent distance away. They had to jump down in a much safer manner. They _might’ve_ made parachutes for base jumping to get off of Beacon. “Is he picking up flowers? Is he that tacky?” Tera asked concerned.

“Ray works in meanings, so there must be a reason behind them,” Grace reasoned. Nick, however, had a hunch but didn’t say anything as they continued to follow all the way until the café. When he unveiled the flowers, it clicked for all of them. They smiled at the gesture before continuing to spy on them and then turned away when they kissed.

‘So what is the plan, Ray-Ray?’ Neo asked, touching the flowers in her hair gently. The pink on her right side, and the reddish-brown on her left side, where her natural hair colors would be. The same could be said for her eyes.

‘Well, I heard that you have never been mini-golfing, and I planned on taking you there. If not, I have a back-up plan,’ Ray explained, and he has never seen eyes light up so… violently, in a good way… at the mention of mini-golf before.

‘I am so going to beat you at this,’ Neo declared.

‘I will call it luck if you do,’ Ray countered before leading her away by the arm, her head on his shoulder. Heading off Main Street, Ray led Neo to a small corner-like building with an open field behind it. This field was the golf course, and in front of that was the mini-golf course that opened up. 

Neo jumped with glee, jostling him, and Ray smiled fondly at her, kissing her head. ‘I never got to go mini-golfing as a kid!’

‘Well, let us go then!’ Ray smiled before running ahead, dragging Neo with him. The shack owner was some other kid who rolled their eyes. Ray held up two fingers and left the appropriate amount of Lien and grabbed two putters, and a pink and brown ball. Neo smiled at the gesture. He was trying to make it seem like she was really here and not in disguise. She grabbed the brown one and stuck out her tongue. Ray poked her tongue and she decided to grab his finger and suck on it giving him bedroom eyes.

Ray felt a shock be delivered to his core as his finger was curled around Neo’s tongue. A flush to his cheeks as he pulled away. Neo had that smirk that proved she won. His teammates snickered lightly but noticed he didn’t immediately deny her advance. ‘Save that,’ he signed, noting the curious look he was getting from the worker. The flush on his face proved more than one thing.

So they moved onto the first hole, which had a simple straight shot to the hole, and Ray let Neo go first. At first, she looked confused and pleaded silently to Ray. He rolled his eyes before helping Neo get into a proper stance, which had his arms over hers and slightly bent over. Ray didn’t see her flush as his hands guided her to the putter, ‘{Like this,}’ he said before backing away, letting a cold wash over Neo making her shiver.

She brought the putter back and swung, only for it to bounce off the wall and outside the course area. Ray hid his laughs behind a snicker, but Neo pouted. Ray retrieved the ball from a corner before tapping at random, ‘{If you are going to spy on me, at least hide your presence.}’ Ray smirked, knowing his teammates were close by, listening. Nick scoffed but the girls had horrified looks on their faces.

“Told you to practice hiding your aura, but noooo, don’t lisssten to the guy who knew Ray before the both of you,” Nick sassed playfully.

Grace recovered first, “Shut it, Scales.” This was accompanied by a pout. Nick didn’t have to listen, but he was right. 

Bringing the ball back to Neo, he set it down, and this time, he guided her to hit the ball right through the loopty loop and close to the hole. Ray proceeded to then hit his ball from the start and it bounced off the wall into the hole. _Hole in one_. Neo gaped at him, while he smiled and shrugged. ‘Are you hustling me?’

‘No, I swear, I just had a guess and I went with it. Plus, you know I do not lie,’ Ray said as he picked up his ball out of the hole. ‘Now putt putt, Neo.’

She huffed but quickly assumed the position that Ray showed her, and this time gently hit the ball, and it went three feet forward, just shy of the hole. Neo looked outraged but from Ray’s wince, he’s had this happen before. Neo gently tapped it in, and Ray refused to keep score. ‘Why?’

‘Because I want you to enjoy this. We can keep score next time,’ Ray said, and it made Neo’s heart flutter. That meant that there was going to be a next time. She went right up to him and kissed his cheek as a thank you.

They proceeded to get to the dreaded windmill hole, which was hole nine. Simple, but frustrating all the same. Ray took two tries to get it through because Neo copped a feel on him. Second base was fast approaching with all the petting going on. Neo, however, got it in on the first try, almost a hole in one, but not close enough.

‘So what are your impressions so far?’ Ray asked as they finished that hole.

‘I am happy you went out of your way to do this for me. My childhood was not great, so things like this were not in the cards for me,’ Neo signed.

Ray comforted his girlfriend, ‘Which is why I am bringing light into this. I have a couple more activities that we can do before the night is over. Plus, we have time.’ Something in his back pocket was burning a hole, but he had multiples, just in case.

‘Oh really? What sort of _activities?_ ’ Neo grinned with a seductive look.

Ray snorted, ‘We have time for that later, right now, I am going to whoop your cute little butt at this.’

‘My butt is sexy, I will have you know!’ Neo “shouted”.

Ray smirked, ‘I will be the judge of that.’ He was no stranger to flirting, but with Neo, it came naturally. However, he felt like this came off as pervy.

 _Oh, you will,_ Neo thought to herself. ‘I will beat you in this!’

‘Try me.’

They ended up tying.

* * *

After returning the equipment and Neo winning a free game for next time, having gotten a hole in one on the nineteenth hole, Ray swooped her away to an ice cream parlor, which his pastel in disguise girlfriend lovingly jumped on his back. He caught her and allowed her to stay while walking inside. Sure, they got some weird looks, but no one complained. They looked like a happy couple. ‘{So I assume you want Neapolitan ice cream?}’ she nodded against him, kissing his head.

Ray then ordered a float for himself and then Neo was the one to pay even after Ray’s insistence. He relented because he won’t get between a woman and her wanting to pay. So, after they received their respective ice creams, they sat down, right next to each other, watching from the window as the sunset happened. ‘So how are you liking this so far?’

Neo nodded vigorously as a small little bit of chocolate dripped down her chin. Ray grabbed a napkin and gently moved it away, but some of it remained on her lips. So, he leaned forward. Neo picked up what he was putting down and leaned forward. It was quick, but Ray got what he needed. His tongue quickly cleaned her lips before pulling back with a smirk and a flutter in his stomach. His date wanted more, and the bedroom eyes came out again. Ray found himself wavering, but he wanted to wait just a bit longer. ‘There, all better.’

Neo huffed playfully, but her hands went to her lips. There was electricity between them, one they both planned on exploring.

Outside the parlor, they heard the ‘ouus’ and ‘awws’, and a couple of ‘ewws’. “Told you he was going to do that,” Tera said. “Now hand it over, Grace.”

The leader sighed before handing over five Lien, “That was still disgusting. I didn’t know Ray had it in him.”

Nick didn’t even have to look, “He’s learning! I was wondering when he wasss going to make such a sssauve move.”

Inside again, they finished up, with flushed cheeks. Realizing that they had the entire parlor’s attention, they ran outside down the street, the sun was further down, but it was still light out. ‘{So now what?}’

‘I hope you like dancing,’ Ray said. He turned and saw Neo gesture to her outfit. ‘So, this is not a high-class dance place, and no not that _Junior_ place. This is much more relaxed and on the actual good side of town.’

Neo had a thoughtful look on her face, ‘So I can show up in this?’ she gestured to her outfit once more.

‘Oh, you mean the outfit that you look very cute in?’ Ray questioned innocently. ‘Yeah, it is a more casual club, like I mentioned.’ Neo flushed and gaped at him. How was he so good at this? Truth is, he wasn’t, but it was an attempt. Naturally occurring opportunities to flirt work better, or playing off a question was an idea in the silver-eyed boy’s head. He wanted to see if it would work, and it must have because Neo kissed his cheek, making him flush.

So, they headed on over to _Starlite_ _Dance Club_ and the bouncers let them in. Ray showed his Beacon ID, just in case. As they entered, Ray heard a song that was actually just about to drop. If he recalls correctly, this song is called _Habby9000_ by _Habstrakt._ So, naturally, he pulled Neo onto the dance floor as the bass drop hit. Neo had to admit, she liked this song, it definitely had a clubby vibe to it.

Soon enough, they found themselves dancing for hours and hours. They didn’t even have time to look at the club that they are in. Mostly silver accents with a dark black background. Ray kinda blended in with it, but he never let Neo go. Their hands traveled over each other’s bodies. Of course, Ray never wandered, his hands moved with purpose. Neo was taking every opportunity to feel him up. He didn’t seem phased, the flush of his face was either from the dancing or the groping, probably a little bit of column A and a little bit of column B.

“Well, they seemed to be getting it on,” Nick said as he was sitting in the corner with the girls. The two girls, however, have not been as pleasant. They’ve been getting hit on all evening. This might be their one regret, but hey, they want to know who Ray is with. Overprotective teammates and all.

Nick, as per usual, was receiving scorn. He wasn’t the only one, as he wasn’t the only Faunus in the room. Still, he shrugged them off, Blake would probably be gritting her teeth. Weiss wouldn’t even step foot in here. Yang would be partying hard, and little Ruby would most likely be at the punch bowl.

“Man these guys are leaking desperation,” Tera grumbled. Then, she muttered something in her native tongue. The beat of the music and the roar of the crowd made it difficult to discern what it was.

Nick chimed in, “To be fair, you two do look like nice eye candy.” That got him two slaps upside the head. “Hey?! What wasss that for?”

“You never call girls ‘eye candy’ Nick,” Tera argued. “It’s rude and disrespectful.”

Nick backtracked, “Well…”

“Hey, uhm, I think they might be leaving,” Grace said. Having to follow them around all day certainly was exasperating.

“Thank Dust,” Tera complained. Unbeknownst to them, they wouldn’t want to follow for this. Ray winked behind him to his team, which Nick saw, but chuckled. Thankfully, he had him prepared for this if the wink Nick sent him in return was any indicator.

* * *

Neo was giving him all sorts of eyes while they were walking along the road to a hotel room that Neo rented out for the night. Their hands got a little bit _too_ handsy, there was no time to talk.

‘Hey, before this goes any further, I have a question for you,’ Ray signed as they separated from a passionate kiss. Neo nodded, her hands roaming his chest. Still outside, there were plenty of things that she _wanted_ to do to him, some of them he may be receptive of. ‘Will you be my Valentine?’

Neo looked shocked before realizing what day is today. How could she have forgotten? Well, to be fair, Neo thinks that getting through another day is just that. That, and she enjoyed today, spending time with her boyfriend. She never really has had time to slow down and enjoy the days, not as Ray can. It felt nice to be out and about. Seeing the shocked face of hers, he continued, ‘You forgot about today, did you?’ Neo nodded. ‘I do not blame you. I got to spend the day on a date with my girlfriend. I think that is what is important.’

‘You forgot one thing, Ray,’ Neo signed on his chest.

Ray raised an eyebrow, giving off an inquisitive look. ‘And what, pray tell, is that my dearest Neo?’

Neo finally let her eyes go back to normal and she gave him the most lustful eyes she could, ‘The night is young and I am _very_ needy.’

Ray actually expected this and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a protective measure before tapping the box, ‘{Glad I came prepared.}’ Neo kissed him as she leaped into his arms, almost making him drop the box in his hand, but he kept his grip on her, lest she gets upset that he dropped her. ‘{The night is young, indeed.}’

* * *

When Ray returned to Beacon the next morning, his teammates wasted no time. Nick was especially quick to say, “Wow, you stole second and third _and_ made it home, did ya now?”

Ray had a sly smile as he nodded, ‘At least I was prepared. Appreciate it, by the way.’ Ray rubbed the back of his neck which had more than a few hickeys—and bite marks—on it. His back was in a similar manner, but his teammates didn’t need to know that. His aura healed his wrists, and Neo was in a similar manner. They both had some… _fun_ times making their way around the diamond.

The door to _GRNT’s_ dorm was open as Yang stepped through, “Hey guys, you’re up and I was-” Ray froze as she stopped. “Ray?” _Oh no._ “What happened to your neck?”

Grace, Tera, and Nick all took a few steps back, already seeing where this was going.

‘N-Nothing?’ he stuttered, his hands were shaking as dread flooded his veins.

Yang’s voice was deceptively calm, but her eyes were burning like the sun, “Did someone take advantage of you?!”

Ray shook his head. ‘No, this was consensual. I was out on a... date,’ he explained slowly as her eyes were really _really_ red.

Nick whispered off to the side, only loud enough for Grace and Tera to hear, “Uh oh, he said the _D_ word.”

“You went on a _what?!_ No one goes on a date with you unless I give them permission!”

Ray looked to his teammates, ‘Help?’

Nick said, “I have to go see Doctor Oobleck, gotta catch up on history. Later!”

Grace and Tera dashed out of the room giving a crap excuse to go see Professor Port Apparently, they wanted to hear one of his stories, which left a very fuming Dragon with an exhausted Wisp alone together. Beo probably could smell him from wherever he was, he’d get an earful later.

‘Such supportive friends, I have.’


End file.
